microcommonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kozuc Constitution
The constitution of the Republic of Kozuc is just to organize its government and keep it small and structured in an organized and just formation. Executive ﻿The executive branch is the head of the government like in most countries and micronations. The executive branch consists of the President, Secretary General and Prime Minister. President Article 1 The President is co-heads of state of Kozuc and Starland but is only ceremonial in Kozuc because he or she is a Starlander. Secretary General Article 2 The Secretary General will be co-heads of state with the President of Starland and is the Supreme Commander in Chief of the military and will not be part of the government other then in matters having to do with the armed forces. Article 3 The Secretary General can pardon any person of any crime if he presents a valid reason.. Also the Secretary General has veto power. Article 4 The Secretary General appoints the Vice Secretary General. The Vice Secretary General then must be approved by the Prime Minister. Article 5 The President and Secretary General are in office for six months and is elected by a national vote at the same time as the Starlander elections. Article 6 The Secretary General is part of the Justice System and is the highest court in the system. The Secretary General is in charge of justice. Aricle 7 All people in Starland, Kozuc and Unnamed Micronation can vote suring the elections for Secretary General but not for Prime Minister. Prime Minister Article 8 The Prime Minister will be head of government but will have no jurisdiction over the military. The armed forces are not inclined to listen to the Prime Minister. Article 9 The Prime Minister is Second in Command of the court system. The Prime Minister is the second highest court in the system. Article 10 The Prime Minister is in charge of making all executive and legislative decisions. The Prime Minister is the highest-ranking official in the republic. Article 11 Prime Minister elections will be every six months and at the same time as the Presidential and Secretary General elections. Vice Secretary General Article 12 The Vice Secretary General is second to both the Secretary General and the Prime Minister. The Vice Secretary General is appointed by the Secretary General. Article 13 The Vice Secretary General has jurisdiction over all departments within the micronation. He is in charge of organization and interpreting the constitution. Article 14 The Vice Secretary General is third in command of the Court. The Vice Secretary General is in charge of keeping order in the Court at all times. Article 15 The Vice Secretary General is in charge of all of the ambassadors of the micronation. Also he is in charge of representing the micronation in the Atlantis government. The Vice Secretary General also acts as one of the lawyers for the state. Article 16 In the event of either the Secretary General or Prime Minister is unavailable to do his or her duties the Vice Secretary General will take their position. Category:Constitutions